controlsyriumfandomcom-20200215-history
Jon Willman
Jon Willman (Will) is a main protagonist of the series. He is often mistaken for being Sid (The Kid), due to their uncanny resemblance. He is the son of Alexander Willman and Stephanie Winterstone. Personality Will is composed and intellectual, never seeming to lose his cool. He is very confident, to the point that he's arrogant, and has a deep sense of pride in his abilities, always striving to be the best at what he can do. He hates losing, but can accept his losses gracefully and learn from them. He is a very driven person, stopping at little to achieve what he wants. Powers and Abilities Will is a very straightforward person, and this translates to his fighting style as well. He is a very well-rounded fighter, and is capable of taking on superhumans without being one himself, and is possibly only surpassed by Alex, Sid, and Alice in pure fighting ability. Will's style focuses on direct, hard hitting strikes, amplifying his power with Pulse. Abilities '''Limiter Release "Pulse": '''Even being a human at the absolute peak that he can achieve, he can still go further beyond. Will has the ability to surpass the natural limits of his body by drawing out his dormant power that is normally shut off by the brain subconsciously as to protect the body from self inflicted harm. All of Will's physical traits, correspondent to the percentage used to amplify his abilities, increase all areas of speed, strength, agility, endurance, stamina, etc. However, this ability, while Will's strength, is also his weakness. Due to the amount of stress on his body, his heart rate reaches levels that are normally fatal. Due to Will's high endurance, he is able to withstand this more than normal humans, allowing him the gateway to this technique. The higher he goes, the higher the risk, and the more harm he does to his body, which he can't quickly recover from. '''Hyper Impulse: '''Will is able to achieve a mental state that allows his body to automatically respond to threats, which allows him to adapt to almost any situation in combat. This gives him the instinct to know exactly how to fight his opponents without ever needing to think about his actions. In order to master this state, you must forego ever thinking about your actions and allow your instincts to take over, which is incredibly difficult to master and only a few are able to do it, not even Alex of the Five has fully mastered this technique. '''Adoptive Muscle Memory: '''Ability to replicate movement after observing it only once. Will is incredible at adapting to his opponents, and this skill allows him to not only predict his opponents movements but he can mimic them as well, even advanced form of martial arts. '''Master Martial Artist: '''Will is an exceptional fighter, preferring unarmed combat. He rarely, if ever, uses a weapon. He focuses on a style of quick, decisive blows, and is even able to defeat Trav without using Pulse in hand-to-hand, who is technically stronger than he is otherwise. '''Charisma: '''Trav carries a natural charm and charisma, effortlessly able to attract people to him. Category:Characters Category:Main Characters